This application relates to an interdisciplinary center in medical genetics and inherited diseases. The principal objective is to obtain more fundamental understanding of gene action in man at the level of molecules, individuals, cells, and populations. The Center aims to apply new knowledge to disease prevention and management. Areas to be investigated include: 1) biochemical human genetics - brain nucleic acids, hemoglobins, enzymes, regulation, sequence studies, trace metals; 2) genetic lipid disorders; 3) genetics of common diseases; 4) somatic cell genetics - cell cycle mutants, cell hybridization, transformation; 5) tumor genetics, tumor origin by cell markers; 6) linkage including centromere linkage; 7) microfluorescence technology; 8) DNA and chromosomes of sperm; and 9) clinical genetics - syndromes, autoimmunity, phenocopies.